Ocelot
Brief Summary :Ocelot joined on October 12, 2007. Hario had convinced him to join after spamming his IM box with links to such nostalgia-filled threads as the Don Flamenco Army, and the events of Furio Tigre in RPOT. Before joining Digibutter, Ocelot was a rabid Metal Gear Solid fanboy who spent all of his time playing Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! and Twilight Princess. The Early Days :Joining Digibutter was exactly the sort of shock Ocelot needed to get him interested in forums again. He was a dedicated Gaia Online member for 4 years straight, and he did little more than lurk and post every blue moon. He has met some of the most awesome people he's ever known over Digibutter, including MsDevin92, Exuro, Strong Bad, TSSG3, Parabuzzy Queen, Captain Blue, Jolene, Nastasia, Paper Peach, Crazy Cody, and Medikoopa. (If he has left anyone out, please tell him. D:) In RPOT :Ocelot's transformation from Twytch started in early December, when a new alt appeared in his profile - Major Ocelot, from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. As he began RPing as him his interest in Ocelot's character grew into his favorite fictional antihero. In Role Play Off Topic, Ocelot's character differs greatly from his Metal Gear Solid counterpart, in the way that Twytch!Ocelot has vowed to leave the murderous rampage of a life he had in his world behind him. By doublecrossing Ganondorf during the last massive fight the villain appeared in in The Bitlands, he cemented his status as a 'hero' instead of a 'villain'. Ocelot's enemies include Shalashaska (The physical embodiment of Ocelot's former personality, directly based on the show-offish Ocelot from MGS3), Gene, Colonel Volgin, Python, Vamp, The Beauty and the Beast Unit, and even Dr. William H. Flemming from Metal Gear AC!D. Ocelot's main reason for continuing his life in the Bitlands is to protect the people he cares about. These people include his daughter, Olivia (cloned by Gene in a process similar to Solid Snake and impregnated into Elisa, combining the dormant powers of The Sorrow in Ocelot's genes with Elisa's master of ESP), and Devin. He is a firm believer in the fact that when you save someone's life, you are forever responsible for them. This, and his strong friendship with his allies, are the reasons for his usual self-mutilation to save those he loves. Ocelot has never shown an interest in love for any of the Bitlands residents, although that's not saying he doesn't have a few crushes floating around in his traitorous head... :shitty: Current Games Guild Wars: Dominic Blackburn Gaia Online: The Real Major Ocelot ... And that's about it. Steven King Ocelot is a MASSIVE Steven King fan, his favorite novels by the author being Bag of Bones, Salem's Lot, Pet Semetary, Every things Eventual, and Apt Pupil. SPITEFUL TOON LINK :While screwing around in Garry's Mod, Ocelot found a Wind Waker mod that gave him Toon Link. One of the Toon Links had an extremely spiteful-looking facial expression, resulting in SPITEFUL TOON LINK . This sudden streak of insanity was created before Twytch became Ocelot. Relationships Ocelot and MsDevin92 are celebrating an awsum birthday! Ocelot and MsDevin92 are JOE THE PLUMBER Nastasia and Ocelot are HAILING BLECK Ocelot and MsDevin92 are Hi-Technicaaal! Ocelot and Baby Daisy are on the internet. It's serious .bizness, you know. Ocelot and Baby Daisy are both making sure they aren't wearing pants Ocelot and Baby Daisy are throwing sharp objects at Hario(Out of friendship) Ocelot and Baby Daisy are futa zombie lolis with AIDS Ocelot and Meow Mod are getting striked by Meow Mod. Ocelot and MsDevin92 are freakin' rich. :D MsDevin92 and Ocelot are RPOTards Ocelot and MsDevin92 are members of the Ocelot Unit. Ocelot and MsDevin92 are stopping Metal Gear YagamiMirror and Ocelot are OH MY GOD METAL GEAR Ocelot and you are your mom olololol Ocelot and Francis are SAPPIN MAH SENTRY Ocelot and Shadow Kingdom are epic Defias Brotherhood members. Ocelot and Baby Daisy are in love forever. <3 Arson and Ocelot are frumpy lebisans Ocelot and Goomba are Goombalicious~ Ocelot and Captain Falcon are OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT Ocelot and Spiny are PUT A CAT UP HIS ASS CFH and Ocelot are about to spontaniously have a heart att- Ocelot and Poison are erectin' a Dispenser. Poison and Ocelot are married, with children. Ocelot and Francis are SAPPIN MAH SENTRY Ocelot and Mama Luigi are OH GOD YES IT'S MAMA LUIGI. :D Plastic Mario and Ocelot are throwing sharp objects at Hario(Out of friendship) Ocelot and The Chaos Heart are IN UR DIGIBUTS, EFFIN UP UR SITE. TooManyToasters and Ocelot are trying to quell their raging boners for Konami. Baby Daisy and Ocelot are moon pie Baby Daisy and Ocelot are pimpin' with the Companion Cube, biznatch Category:Members